Going Home From Training
by Temari 88
Summary: - "Never heard someone say 'Keep your eyes open when you wander about: you never know what you’ll see' ? I know you’re asking silently just what I’m talking about, so go on reading if you’re curious… or else you’ll miss some hot gossip material!" -


_Even if I'd be better concentrating on my finals (two days more to go...), I couldn't help but write this small story! :D You see, the idea popped in my mind while sleeping (no, I'm not kidding XD) two days ago but decided against starting to write the fic right away... in the end I ended up finishing it something like... 5 minutes ago (which equals to 10:36pm where I live)__._

_This is in Sakura's POV (I totally _don't_ like her before the shippuden but then thankfully she's better and actually DOES something other than saying "Sasuke-kuuuunn!"; plus I thought she was the right one to tell this little episode :P)_

_Bwahaha! I would do that too! *o* And I would totally stalk Naruto and Gaara, hoping to catch them making out! - drools uncontrollably -_

_**Paring:**__ GaaraNaruto_

_**Warnings:**__ fluff, fluff and maybe a bit (A BIT) of OOCness_

_**Disclamer:**__ Naruto does not belong to me (why the hell do we need to say it anyway? Isn't it obvious?)_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88!_

* * *

_**GOING HOME FROM TRAINING  
**__**By Temari 88**_

Never heard someone say "Keep your eyes open when you wander about: you never know what you'll see"? Well, if not then here I am: _**keep your eyes open when you stroll down the street 'cause you could see something you wouldn't have expected!**_

I know you're asking silently just what the heck I'm talking about, so go on reading if you're curious… or else you'll miss some hot gossip material, believe it! (Gosh, am I turning into Naruto? I hope not!)

-x-

It had been a long day and I was just heading home after a session of training with Hokage-sama… well, more than 'training' I should say 'life threatening battle'; it is always like that with Tsunade-san: she goes on an' on saying a medic ninja has to be strong enough to dodge attacks because if he/she gets hurt then who's gonna heal others?… It's not that I don't understand what she means but, damn, she gets way too carried away sometimes…!

It was close to 6am, maybe. See, _that_ was one of the things I hated about being the Hokage's pupil: she has a thing for training very early in the morning, something about it being the best time of the day because it wasn't crowded, there was less noise and the weather was cooler (gees, has Gai-sensei rubbed off on her? Am I going to have her do that 'good guy' – err, _girl_, actually - pose too?).

Well, anyway, the streets were mostly deserted; only a few shop keepers had just started opening their business. I hoped mom wasn't going to ask me to help her at the shop: I needed my sleep, really…

I was walking silently (bet you didn't aspect that hun? Of course not, after all I'm just a _kunoichi_…), looking at the highest windows of the houses I was passing: quite a few of them were open, mostly due to the humidity that lingered in the air.

Suddenly I noticed something that captured my gaze: no one other than the Kazekage himself. I looked at him a moment, not recognizing him right away (I was used to see him wearing his robes, so I can't be blamed); I stopped were I was to take in my surroundings –as my feet knew the way home, I wasn't paying much attention- and, seeing I was headed in the right direction, I couldn't help but ask myself what the Kazekage was doing in that part of Konoha: I lived far from the Hokage building, which usually was the important guest's residence.

I brushed that information off, not making all the connections I could have done: I was still sore and tired, you know…

Gaara was standing outside, his arms resting on the railing of a balcony; he was curved forward and his feet were a few inches away from the edge because the railing barely reached his waist. He was looking east, where the sun was just beginning to rise above the buildings.

While looking at the red-haired young 'Kage, I felt a strange sensation inside (nothing perverted, don't worry)… it was just like… a sort of calming _vibration_, coming from him; I didn't know why that was, but I had a feeling it was because of how relaxed and at home he seemed to be standing there, dressed in only a baggy plain white t-shirt and dark blue sweat pants, his light green eyes closed to enjoy the warmth of the early sun.

I smiled a little at the picture; the Kazekage had changed a lot since that first time he came to Konoha for the chunnin exams… now he is a respected, welcomed and admired young shinobi; and lets not forget that he still is pretty strong (even without his demon), feared from whoever has an ill will towards his village or friends. He's still quiet and doesn't talk all that much most of times (there _are_ a few that can get him to say more than a sentence or two) but he's a pleasant company nonetheless.

I was just about to leave the Sand leader to his little moment of peace, when someone entered the small balcony and I stopped dead before making even one step: it was Naruto. I did a double take and stared at the building in front of me… it was my blond team mate's apartment building. That explained why Gaara was in that part of Konoha, but what the hell was he doing at Naruto's place that early?

I took in a couple of breaths to calm myself (sometimes I just 'exploded' with anger, anxiousness, curiosity… whatever: Tsunade-san rubbed off on me, I guess…) and analyze what I was seeing. Gaara was in town and he needed a place to stay, of course; Tsunade probably was a bit of a lazy ass and forgot to have the 'VIP' guest room prepared, so she decided to have the Kazekage stay elsewhere; Naruto and Gaara were best friends, so as soon as he knew that his red-haired friend needed a place to stay, Naruto surely offered volunteer.

Yes, that made sense and explained everything perfectly: it was simply the way friends acted with one another.

My thoughts didn't go very far from that point, though, because as I turned to look at the two ninjas (I was staring at the ground, while thinking) I saw what Naruto was wearing and my mouth went pretty much dry… damn, who thought that the former knuckle-headed kid had grown up to become _that_ hot? He was dressed – more like _**un**_dressed - just in a pair of tight fitting black boxers and _no-thing-else_; his tan skin seemed to _shine_ in the sunlight (how the heck was that even possible?) and the defined lines of muscles were clearly visible from where I was standing, my mouth at ground level.

As if I wasn't already at a loss, when I saw the red-haired 'Kage turn to face Naruto and smile at him, I almost fell from both the shock and the surprise. Granted, it wasn't the first time Gaara had done so… but always before it was just a little, unnoticeable curving of the lips, and even then it wasn't so freely displayed (just to people he cared about and were close to him or that he trusted, whom, let me tell you, are not that much). The smile the sand wielder gave Naruto was very different: it was wide – or wider than one would think coming from Gaara - and sincere, and warm… those green eyes were softer than I ever remembered and they made my heart jump a bit: Gaara looked very handsome and so very human in that moment.

I felt like I was intruding in something private, something I shouldn't have seen. I felt a bit stupid for thinking that: those two young men were just friends, so how could a thought like that pop in my mind?

Well, I'll tell you…

I didn't feel all that stupid when Naruto stopped right behind his friend, sneaking his long arms around the other's waist, resting his head lightly on top of the mop of dark red and closing his blue eyes to bask in the hug. My eyes widened when Gaara, instead of stiffening, actually relaxed even more at the touch… so much as to end up leaning completely on the other's chest while still watching the morning sky.

The two of them stayed like that for maybe five minutes (I couldn't take my eyes off of them), than Naruto said something in Gaara's ear, turned the slightly smaller shinobi in his arms and placed a soft kiss upon the 'ai' symbol that rested on the pale forehead, receiving a returning chaste kiss on the lips.

The blond male than grabbed the other's hand and lead him back inside his small yet cozy home with a smirk playing across his whiskered face.

I stared wide eyed for a moment or two, the image of my two friends kissing still in the front of my mind, before numbly heading back home myself…

-x-

See now why I say to always pay attention? What would you do, if something like that happened to you, huh? You'd witness such hot fluffiness and not be able to tell anyone because they wouldn't believe you!

That's why, fellows, from that day onward I never go out without my last model, super zoomed, umpteenth pixel-ed camera inside my pouch!


End file.
